ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darcy Triplets: The End/Transcript
It was only a dream In the terrible outbreak where the infected Boy Scouts are led by a zombie girl named Jenny who looked even worse than ever; her eyes are hollow black with more blisters. Ellie was running in fear. When she sees Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly, they are also infected. She's afraid of the virus. When she wakes up, It was only a dream. The day begins In the kitchen, Lilly's making breakfast The Darcy Kids last day together Lorcan and Lilly's conversation Ellie's in tears Lorcan's song Remembering their adventures The Darcy Kids final car chase. Lorcan playing video games Lorcan and Ellie Cillian and Lorcan's final beating up The sun is setting as the day is over, The Darcy Kids are watching the sunset. *Lorcan Darcy: Beautiful, isn't it. *Lilly Darcy: Yeah. Don't you guys finally realizes that Cillian's going to stay and take over the ranch, Me going to work in California, Lorcan's going back to college for his third year and Ellie also staying to start her new job as an new assistance manager until Lorcan comes home to get married? *Ellie Darcy: Yeah. This has been a greatest adventure i ever had. *Cillian Darcy: Yep. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey, I'll, uh, text you some dates when you could maybe come to visit, you know, like, uh, when no one else is around. *Cillian Darcy: Good idea. *Lilly Darcy: Yeah *Ellie Darcy: I like that. *Lorcan Darcy: And hey! Look at that cloud, it's an elephant. *Cillian Darcy: It could be a snake. Lorcan looked at Cillian. *Lorcan Darcy: What are you saying? That's an elephant. *Cillian Darcy: No, it's a snake. *Lorcan Darcy: It's an elephant! Not a snake! *Cillian Darcy: Why are you beginning to be upset?! *Lorcan Darcy: I'm not upset! you're the one who's causing the argument! *Cillian Darcy: To me, The Cloud is a Snake! *Lorcan Darcy: It's an Elephant! Not a snake! Snake huh? You wanna snake! I'll give you a snake! Cillian and Lorcan beginning to fight for one last time and it makes Lilly and Ellie laugh. The Darcy Kids final goodbye Lorcan is packing his journey around the world. He's exciting to see his friends from college. Lilly's starting her new job at the coffee house. Ellie starting her first day of job until Lorcan's come home to marry her, she gave him a kiss before going downstairs and Cillian's beginning his first day of his job as the new owner of the hotel. The guests arrived for the first time. *Cillian Darcy: Ah well welcome to the Darcy's, may i help you? Lorcan sits down on the stairs to the lobby with his duffel bag, He looked outside. Cillian looked at him. *Lorcan Darcy: Well, this is it. The happy ending of the story but i don't think i can do it. *Cillian Darcy: It's okay. Remember since the beginning of our story when we fought in school? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. A brilliant first met, it was amazing. And remember we duel? *Cillian Darcy: Several times. Last duel, you've won before your first year start. *Lorcan Darcy: Sorry. Cillian, you're my big brother because you've always been there for me. Always have my back. You're more than my brother, you're my best friend. Lorcan goes outside to his motorbike as the Darcy Triplets journey has ended. *Cillian Darcy: Be back here on Thanksgiving. *Lorcan Darcy: I will come back. Cillian smiles. *Cillian Darcy: Goodbye Lorcan Darcy. *Lorcan Darcy: Bye. Lorcan walked out of the hotel for the last time. In the coffee shop, Lilly's giving the coffees to the customers. *Lilly Darcy: Okay, here's your mocha, latte and cappuccino. Lilly's working pretty well and got paid at the end of the week. She learn very well. Cillian's hiring the new staff who are very nice to help out the guests of the hotel, He's booking very well and sees his half-brother, Jake walked in, he sees him working well as the manager. *Jake Darcy: So your brother quits college. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, Jake. It's the ending of the story so it's now done. *Jake Darcy: Here let me help you out. Cillian smiles that Jake's helping him out. Jake's give him some tips and tricks of the hotel. In the woods, Lorcan left the New Royale City and journeys around the world. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay now i can just get out of the forest and get to the Canterlot City. Just then he sees someone who looks familiar, it reveals to be his old friend, Timber Spruce. *Timber Spruce: Where are you going? *Lorcan Darcy: I go wherever the wind takes me. To continue what am i looking for. *Timber Spruce: You could use some company to help you from your quest. *Lorcan Darcy: My path is to find it. I still have much to continue. *Timber Spruce: You and I have a lot in common. You're not the only lone wolf looking for redemption for your world. *Lorcan Darcy: Follow me if you must. I won't stop you. You're welcome to help me to find what am i looking for. *Timber Spruce: Well then lead the way, Cillian. Lorcan smiles and continue his quest while Timber follows him on his journey to find "it". As the narrator wraps up the entire story, revealing to be Ellie reading the story. *Ellie Darcy: And that's the end of the ultimate adventures of the Darcy Triplets buit the story is continue with the plenty of the final evil preparing for something. The film ending with a new villain watching the Darcy Kids are doing something.